


A Small Walk in the Park

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [68]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared twists his ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Walk in the Park

Jared laughed as he watched Judas run out, Lucifer by her side, the two wolf-dogs barking happily as the jogged around the small patch of forest that the Leto’s had in their backyard. Leaning down, Jared grabbed a twig and threw it, the dogs quickly changing direction and sprinting towards the makeshift toy. Shannon laughed as Judas nipped gently at Lucifer in an attempt to slow the snow white husky down.

                “Ow fuck! Shit!”

                Shannon quickly twisted around, his eyes wide as he saw his brother on his knee, grasping the upper half of his ankle. “Jay, what’s wrong?”

                “A fucking hole,” hissed Jared, “Shit, fuck, it hurts.” He groaned.

                “We need pull it out,” Shannon said.

                Reaching down, Shannon gently grasped , but quickly let go as Jared shouted out in pain. “It might be broken,”

                Jared groaned, his eyes clenched as another wave of pain crawled up his right leg. He tried to smile when he saw Judas and Lucifer, the two dogs whimpering and nudging his face in an attempt to comfort him. He glanced back at his brother, and nodded. In one shift movement, Shannon pulled Jared’s ankle from the hole, and Jared cried out in pain, his face hiding within Judas’s coat.

                Shannon gently lifted Jared’s jean leg up and frowned at the swelling that has already happened. “It’s probably broken Baby Jay,”

                “Let’s just get back to the house,” gasped Jared, the man gnawing on his bottom lip as if it was piece of meat.

                Shannon nodded and knelt down and threw Jared’s right arm over his shoulder. “Three…Two…One,” he counted before heaving his brother up, the man hissing in pain.

                Wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist, the four of them made their way back.

-

                “Hey,” Shannon greeted, leaning on the plastic siding of his brother’s hospital bed.

                The younger man looked at his older brother, his blue eyes still slightly glazed over from the anesthesia. Jared’s right ankle was bound tightly in a thick white cast. “Hey,”

                “So, you’re part metal now,” Shannon joked.

                Jared snorted, “It’s your fault. You’re the one who wanted to take the dogs for a walk in the forest.”

                “You followed”

                Jared rolled his eyes before yawning. “I demand that you take care of me for the next six to eight weeks.” He mumbled before his eyes slid shut.

                Shannon snorted and looked at his snoozing little brother, “Like I wouldn’t have anyways.”


End file.
